Jecon
- Upgrade= - Original= }} |header=Farside Village| group=Matoran| job=Healer| element=Light| powers=Minuscule elemental Light manipulation| mask=Noble Kanohi Huna (powerless, formerly) Breathing Helmet| tools=Spear| status=Deceased| location=Sacred Grove Battlefield| pron=JEH-konn}}Jecon was an Av-Matoran and a member of the Patriots in the Remains Alternate Universe. Biography Early life Along with most other Av-Matoran, Jecon was originally placed in Karda Nui within the Matoran Universe. He eventually moved to the Farside Village on Balfe Nui, but the exact circumstances of this are still unknown. Uprising Jecon first encountered Toa Theran and Range when he was scouting for medical herbs in the woods near his village, where he was interrupted by the two thought him to be a Forgotten Warrior. He quickly send them away to continue his search. It was not long before nightfall when he returned home, where he was informed by the Farside Council of an incoming attack, and preparations were already underway. He stayed to defend the Farside Village at the Battle at Nightfall. When the forces of the Forgotten Warriors threatened to overwhelm them, he retreated into the darkness and reunited with the other survivors at Xafri's camp. Now finally convinced of the threat he joined up with Viretha, Guxad and Sitos and the two strangers to find the source of the attack. The group eventually met the rest of the Toa's team, and together they went inside Nuva's fortress. When they eventually arrived at the roof, Vorred provoked the conflict with Nuva, who send his thralls upon them. In the attack Jecon's mask and face was damaged by a strike of a Forgotten Warrior. When the rest of his group was chased off the fortress' roof by a protosteel construction Nuva activated soon after, he was left behind, with only Viretha tending to him. With him staying on top of the fortress he unfortunatley wasn't within the Kanohi Tilira's effect radius when it was activated, which healed the rest of his team. Thus Endros, a member of the Patriots, found him and Viretha and brought the two back to the other survivors. Patriots Following his injuries, Jecon was outfitted with a breathing helmet to help him recover, as the process could be accelerated with the machine. He unfortunately had to leave his Kanohi mask behind. Jecon later arrived alongside the others at the Patriots' Camp, where they attended Solunos' mission briefing. As his body was still weakened from the injury, however, Jecon stayed behind at the camp most of the time. When their base was attacked by Forgotten Warriors following one of the team's return, Jecon assited in repelling the attackers, who were swiftly dealt with. He later witnesed the reawakening of the ancient being Tilira, who switfly mobilized any capabable fighters to attack Nuva directly. Jecon was among the ones to join her. Their journey eventually lead the the Sacred Grove, where they charged into the ranks of the Forgotten Warriors who had previously attacked their scout team. Jecon proved to be a capable warrior during the Battle at the Sacred Grove, but as many others was struck down when Nuva launched a stage 9 Kanoka disk into the combatants. The energy blast destroyed the mechanical aiding machines and structure of the Matoran, adding Jecon to the casualties of the battle. Legacy The bodies of the fallen were watched over for some time by the last Forgotten Warriors. When they were called to aid the exiles of Rhagard in the final battle against Nuva, the site of the Sacred Grove was abandoned for good. Jecon's armor now rest alongside former allies and foes on the ancient stones. Abilities and Traits Similarly to all other Av-Matoran, Jecon possessed a minuscule degree of control over the Element of Light, though he could not access Elemental Powers or utilize a Great Kanohi. Jecon used his elemental powers to alter his armor color to be blue in appearance. Mask and Tools Jecon wore a simple spear and a powerless noble Huna during his time at the Farside Village. Following the injury inflicted by the Forgotten Warrior on the rooftop of Nuva's fortress, he left behind his Kanohi mask as he received a special breathing helmet that aided his recovery. Appearances *''Uprising, Chapter 1: Evidence'' - First appearance *''Uprising, Chapter 2: Nightfall'' *''Uprising, Chapter 3: Formation'' *''Uprising, Chapter 5: Discovery'' *''Uprising, Chapter 6: Destiny'' *''Uprising, Epilog: Departure'' *''Patriots, Chapter 1: Gathering'' *''Patriots, Chapter 4: Solitude'' *''Patriots, Chapter 6: Resurrection'' *''Patriots, Chapter 7: Battlefield'' *''Patriots, Chapter 9: Encounter'' *''Patriots, Chapter 10: Obliteration'' - Death *''Patriots, Chapter 11: Aftermath'' - Deceased Category:Matoran Category:Av-Matoran Category:Remains Alternate Universe